hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jimbus
Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gon Freecss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:10, 5 August 2009 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. Also the "Report a problem with this page" link is for system bugs, not for page content problems, use the talk page instead or the Forum :--Sxerks 15:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hi hi~--用戶 17:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 16:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Can u add on the homepage of featured articles and write about recent events in the anime,manga, or game area or can i Updating recent chapters Hi, we need to update recent manga chapter events (309 to date) for the info concerning Gon, Killua, Palm, Shoot, Ikalgo, Welfin, Meryem and his Royal Guards. About duplicated pages... Can you check the site for duplicated wiki pages?thanks Saiyukisama 06:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) We really need to delete some duplicated pages....and one joke page yay! Thank you very much for the acknowledgement! I hope we can help each other to make Hunterpedia enjoyable to all! God bless! ;Dmaria Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 08:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Rules Have you thought of making a rule for this wiki? --Cococrash11 05:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Updated Look? Hello there! I work for Wikia, and I've been asked to offer my help in regard to the skin (or lack of skin) here on Hunterpedia. I've also been asked to turn on main page ads, which means adjusting the main page layout somewhat so that the adspace doesn't overlap onto main page content. I don't know how interested you are (as the only bureaucrat here) in main page redesign, custom headers, and custom skin (background, wordmark logo, color scheme) - but the offer stands. Please let me know how far you are open to going - beyond the minor adjustment for the adspace - and if you are willing to allow a more custom look, we can work together to make sure it fits this wiki and its community. Thank you for your time! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Just following up, as I haven't heard back yet. We're very impressed with the work being done here, and we would love to lend a helping hand on this wiki. However, please let me know if you are not open to staff help and I will check this wiki off our "list." We are certainly not trying to force anything on this community, just offering to work with you. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 22:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, Please change Heaven Arena to Celestial Tower (title wise) - regards Hello, Jimbus I'm planning on helping you developing this wiki. I'm also a fan of HxH, and very glad that it continues. So, mind making me and Admin? :) I'll help you when you're not around. Thank you. Esperancia 09:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too Me too, I want to be an admin. I'll be helping you blocking spammers and spoilers and delete unwanted pages. YYHPkmnHxH14 10:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Agreed I would like to be an admin as well. Mr. Toto 14:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) New Admin I would like to be an admin, if you don't mind. I can help you a lot. Thanks :) Itc-chongky 12:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky : Are you still an active admin Jimbus? Please help us in this wiki. We eould also like to become admins. Thank you. Itc-chongky 12:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky Hello, there! Thanks for the help offer; right now I just love helping out in editing, correcting grammar and spelling as long as I have my free time. This is my way of giving back to Togashi and the HxH community! :) Keep up the good work, too! Aerislair 10:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Teradin, Terradin, Teradain.... I'm confused about the spelling od this character's name. :( I encountered "Teradain" at Mangastream's Ch. 329 while creating the page for this new chapter. So, which is which, do you think? Thanks! Help, HxH Wiki editors / admins, please. Aerislair 03:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Jimbus has been inactive for 2 months. In a couple of days he will be replaced by new admins. You shouldn't waste time talking to him. If you have any question, just post it on the Talk page of the respective article. As for the name of this character, it's Teradin. There is already a page for him: Teradin Neutral. Foreva 03:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC)